Find the largest integer $n$ for which $12^n$ evenly divides $20!$.
Explanation: Since $12^n = 2^{2n} \cdot 3^n$, we are looking for the largest value of $n$ such that $2^{2n}$ and $3^n$ are divisors of $20!$. $$ \frac{20}{2} = 10 \qquad \qquad \frac{10}{2} = 5 \qquad \qquad \frac{5}{2} = 2.5 \qquad \qquad \frac{2}{2} = 1 $$ The largest power of 2 that divides $20!$ is $2^{(10 + 5 + 2 + 1)} = 2^{18}$. $$ \frac{20}{3} = 6 \frac{2}{3} \qquad \qquad \frac{6}{3} = 2 $$ The largest power of 3 that divides $20!$ is $3^{(6 + 2)} = 3^8$.  Since there are 18 powers of 2 and 8 powers of 3 in $20!$, we want the largest value of $n$ such that $2n \le 18$ and $n \le 8$, so $\boxed{8}$ is the answer and $12^8$ is the largest power of 12 that divides $20!$.